


Present Moment Of Bliss

by Sxymami0909



Category: Smallville
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Love, Marriage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Oliver share a moment amidst packing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present Moment Of Bliss

Oliver swiped his hand across the kitchen counter knocking all of the boxes down on the ground before gripping his wife's hips and lifting her onto the marble counter top. Oliver spread her legs so he could move between them as he dipped his head to her cheek and brought his lips crashing down on hers.

He waited for her to open her mouth beneath his and when she did he deepened the kiss, coaxing her mouth open further and slipping his tongue inside. Oliver's hand gripped her hip as the other one slid up her body cupping her bare breast and squeezing before brushing his thumb over her nipple.

Chloe moaned the straps of her dress falling down her arms the material resting beneath her breasts, the bottom half bunched around her waist as one of Oliver’s hands gripped her thigh. She cupped his cheek and kissed him harder her other hand dropping to his belt as she roughly tugged at it trying to get it undone.

She wasn’t even sure what had started it this time. They had been unpacking and then all of a sudden his hands were on her and she was kissing him frantically. Chloe was pulled from any and all thoughts by the feel of Oliver’s mouth on her breast. She cried out tilting her head back and moaning as he pushed her hand away from his belt, unzipped his pants and shoved them down and out of the way.

Oliver watched the pleasure on her face and he groaned. He gripped the side of her panties in his hand and tugged until the fabric snapped. She helped him pull them off and once they were in his hand, Oliver tossed them aside. He tugged her hips to the edge of the counter and pushed his boxers down with the other hand.

Chloe tugged his head away from her breast and cupped his cheek. “I love you,” She whispered as her heart slammed against her chest while anticipation flowed through her body.

Oliver’s expression softened as he nudged her legs apart and guided his shaft to her entrance, rotating the tip, coating himself in her juices. "I love you too, so much." He said before tilting her hips and filling her in one swift thrust. He groaned at the feel of her inner muscles gripping him as he pulled out and slammed back in. “Jesus, Sidekick you’re so tight.”

Chloe moaned, his words sending a fresh wave of moisture between her thighs. She whimpered at his quick movements and met him thrust for thrust. She wasn’t sure what it was about him, but she could already feel her orgasm building as he pulled out and slammed back inside of her.

She moved with him, her hands straying everywhere they could reach as she tugged at his shirt. Buttons rained around the kitchen as she frantically tore the material from his body. Chloe wanted to feel his skin against hers. Oliver was hot, and sweaty, and she loved every second of it.

Oliver could see the pleasure on her face and he could feel that she was close. He grunted as his hand slipped between their bodies finding her clit and rubbing it lightly. Chloe moaned arching her hips against his harder, trying to build the friction between them. His name fell off her lips like a mantra in between the small noises she was making.

Chloe wrapped her legs tighter around him trying to bring him closer as she murmured for him to move harder and faster, goading him with whispered kisses to take her to the edge as she clenched her inner muscles around his cock showing her impatiens. She loved how after all the time they’d been together he was still learning new ways to drive her crazy.

Her nails dug into the skin of his back as she dropped one hand to the counter top, palm flat down attempting to brace her body as he thrust inside of her. Oliver groaned at the feel of her inner muscles squeezing him again. He raised her hips higher bucking against them harshly, hammering into her as his lips once again found hers.

Chloe returned the kiss just as fiercely not breaking away until air became an issue. Her breathing was coming in short gasps and when she felt his fingers pinch her clit she arched her body crying out his name loud as she came hard. Chloe gripped him tight, her inner muscles clenching and squeezing him as she rode out her orgasm.

Oliver felt her muscles cinch around him and the base of his spine tingled as he continued to surge into three more times before he came, calling out her name and spilling himself inside of her. He collapsed forward and the kitchen was quiet for several minutes save for their harsh breathing as they both tried to catch their breath.

Chloe ran her hands lightly up and down Oliver’s back as she pressed herself against his chest and let out a content sigh. “Wow,” She said lightly as she glanced towards the mess on the floor.

Oliver grinned. “Wow is right,” He said while pressing a kiss to her shoulder before lifting up the top of her dress and helping her straighten it out. Chloe shifted and winced when Oliver pulled out of her, tucking himself back into his boxers as he reached for his pants. Chloe lifted he straps of her dress back up as her eyes once again went to the boxes on the floor. She tilted her head.

Oliver followed her gaze and arched an eyebrow. “What’s wrong, Sidekick?” He asked as he followed her gaze and winced. “I’m pretty sure we’re going to be unpacking broken dishes,” He said lightly as he glanced back up at his wife.

Chloe smirked and tugged him towards her, wrapping her arms around his neck. “It was worth it,” She whispered against his lips before capturing them in a soft kiss.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned against her lips only breaking away when air became an issue. He caressed her back lightly while resting his forehead against hers. “Glad you think so,” He said slightly amused. “Happy anniversary, Mrs. Queen.” His tone was soft as he stroked her cheek.

Chloe beamed at him. She was pretty sure it wasn’t possible to be happier than she was in that moment. “Happy anniversary, Mr. Queen.” She said to him, before leaning forward and covering his mouth with hers.


End file.
